Tucker's PDA
Tucker's PDA is Tucker's handheld device used for both personal organization and as a weapon in ghost fights sometimes. History Tucker uses his PDA in "Parental Bonding" to go through a list of girls at Casper High School that he could ask to the dance. In "One of a Kind," Skulker takes one of Tucker's PDAs and integrates it into his armor, making him more efficient at the cost of being bound to Danny's schedule. The trio uses Tucker's second PDA to track where Skulker is going to appear based on the schedule, and they set a trap for him. After they ambush him, Tucker uses his PDA to send commands to Skulker's suit to make it do random activities so he can't fight Danny. Yet just when Tucker is about to shut down his armor, Skulker shoots the PDA out of Tucker's hand, pinning it to a tree with an arrow. This causes Tucker to complain that he had four more payments on that PDA. In "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale," Tucker uses his PDA, coupled with the latest version of Portals XL, to hack into Technus's battlesuit and shut it down. In "The Ultimate Enemy," Tucker attempts to hack into one of Clockwork's medallions with his PDA, to no avail. When Skulktech 9.9 appears and fights Danny, Tucker uses his PDA to hack into their suit. In "Beauty Marked," Tucker's PDA loses power as he and Danny enter Aragon's kingdom, which proves to be an anti-technology zone. However, Tucker later praises his PDA when it still proves useful, as he throws the device itself to stop the Archer Ghost and the Executioner Ghost. Tucker uses his PDA in "Infinite Realms" to track Vlad Plasmius and as a GPS to prevent the trio from getting lost in the Ghost Zone. In "Torrent of Terror," Tucker has his PDA when he and Sam confront Vortex in Italy. In "Pirate Radio," Tucker releaved to Danny that he used his PDA to kick up back power on his Dad's Ghost Shield Generator and set up in reverse trapping Youngblood and his Assistant. In "13", Tucker was about to search about Shadow when Kawn grabs and fools around with it . At first Tucker gave it to Sam because everybody kept calling him a techo-geek since he carries so many technology around but luckily Dash and Kawn stopped making fun of him and teased Danny from now on and when Danny asked to borrow his PDA for a new image, he tells him to get one of his own. In "Flirting With Disaster," Tucker was holding and hugging his PDA after having another set of rejections from a couple of girls. Appearance Tucker's PDA is a handheld device, usually silver or purple, with a central screen. It has various buttons below the screen, and transmitter at the top. Tucker sometimes uses a stylus to operate it. Sightings Trivia *Based on several of Tucker's lines, Tucker actually goes through multiple PDAs throughout the series. Gallery Category:Equipment Category:Weapons